Daddy's Princess
by Crazy2010
Summary: When Piper gave birth to a non-magical daughter she was overjoyed but Melinda grew jealous and envious of her brothers powers. The powers they had were unthinkable driving Melinda completely insane until she did the most shocking thing ever. Murder.


Charmed: Unique

Description: When Piper gave birth to a non-magical daughter she was overjoyed but Melinda grew jealous and envious of her brothers powers. The powers they had were unthinkable driving Melinda completely insane until she did the most shocking thing ever. Murder.

Melinda Halliwell. Her beauty is mezmerizing almost hypnotic. Her eyes are a piercing emerald green. As green a tropical forest when they looked in your direction they not only saw your body but your soul. She had chocolate brown hair which looked soft and shiny. It seemed to glow as it trailed behind the magnificent woman. Her hair was not only brown but had small brilliant red, natural streeks. It was wonderful. Her face was angelic and stunning one sight of it would drive a man wild. She was curvacious and shapely her touch would send a tingling chill down a mans spine.

Divine looking and pretty were just two of many words to describe her amazing looks but that was on the outside. In the inside she was a tortured soul completely insane and demented. Her humanity had been devoured. Now she was just a killer. Past saving.

The prison was cold and unfeeling. Each wall carefully designed to keep her from the freedom she longed for. A small cell with barred doors and no window to confine her, with a small metallic frame with a worn out matress and thin blanket as her sleeping area. In the corner of the small inhumane cell was a filthy toilet bowl, unclean and overused, with no walls around since privacy was unheard of here. Melinda cried hysterically before she charged angrily at the wall and began to furiously punch the wall while screaming "It's his fault".

Tear stained faces. Eyes swollen with saturated grief.  
Shoulders slumped under the weight of Death's hand  
a murder of crows pecking around the deceased  
mouth of Mother Earth swallowing her child.  
A body cold and stiff as the porcelain statues on each side of the casket  
dead flowers for a dead body.  
Tombstones that will last far longer than the life they are meant to mark.  
Tall spired tombstones, pointing up to God as if to remind Him, "I am important! Here I am!'  
worms make soil and from soil we are made and in death the worms will eat us again.  
They lay in on the satin finery they could never afford in life  
lacquered hair and waxen lips in a poor mimcry of life  
sadness and gossip - a funeral at it's best.

Depressed, gloomy and grief-stricken Piper stood clutching Chris and Wyatt's hands as she watched a mob of magical beings gather around her husbands grave and pay there respects. "He was a great man"

"He saved a lot of people"

"He is in a better place"

They all sounded the same to Piper each made the whole ten times bigger in her grieving heart. "They couldn't even be here...He was there for them and their families" cried the furious Piper when Chris informed her that her own sisters couldn't visit there own brother in laws funeral. Stumbling towards the open casket Piper wrapped her hand tightly around Wyatt's as he guided her over to the coffin. Leo was cold and pale his skin was crusty and rough. He was wearing a smart expensive suit and his favourite shirt well 2nd favourite his first was stained with splatters of blood.

Piper hovered her hand over Leo's face then leaned over to his ear and whispered "I love you".

_2007 June 3rd _

_Tired, pregnant and in agony Piper sat perched on the couch with her hands resting on her over-sized stomach "WYATT HALLIWELL orb your brother back down here right now" shouted Piper angrily _

"_Using his first and last name our we" joked Leo as he walked into the living room with a massive smile wiped across his hansom face_

"_It sounds more effective" laughed Piper before Leo pecked her lovingly on the cheek. A rush of excitement and happiness shot through Leo when he felt his daughter kick from inside the womb "I felt it" announced Leo before he lept into the air with joy_

"_I feel it twenty four seven" giggled Piper as she slid her fingers through Leo's and begin to passionatly kiss him. _

"_Best pregnancy so far" said Piper_

"_Why" questioned the confused Leo_

"_Obviously there's been no magical things happening. She hasn't turned my powers into something else or switched us around" replied Piper as she chopped up the onion and threw it in the steaming hot pot adding it to her delicious stew. _

_Piper screamed in agony as she felt a painful shot through her stomach then she slowly looked down to find herself standing in a pool of water "My waters broke" yelled Piper as she clutched her stomach and began to waddle towards Leo who was overjoyed. Phoebe and Paige gathered around Piper supportively as she began to push "Don't worry sis. Were here for you do not worry. We are your sisters whenever you need us we will be here for you. I promise" said Paige as she held Piper's hand gently. Suddenly the baby popped out and Leo wrapped it into a coccoon of bed sheets and handed it to Piper. "My baby... Prudence Melinda Halliwell" The first non-magical child of Piper and Leo. _

Chapter one finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter more will be revealed in the next chapter on how Leo died. What happens to Melinda and what happens after the funeral.


End file.
